Shattered
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Children. How many times will he break before he finally shatters? Medication only helps so much... He needs love. And Sasori is there to give it to him. SasoriXDeidara ABANDONED
1. Release

So, this is the Sequel to Forgotten Children. If you haven't read that, then don't even bother reading this. It won't make sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. But I own this story. Nor do I own the song. It belongs to Skillet and is called "Yours to Hold"**

**Warning: This story will contain yaoi and sexual things. That's why it's rated M.**

Enjoy.

* * *

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

* * *

Naruto bounced happily in his seat next to Gaara on the couch. Today was the day. Deidara was finally being released. Even though he still had to be monitored and still had to go back to the institution 3 days a week, Deidara was free. Medication was a must but the blonde was getting more back to himself.

Five years have pasted since Deidara was institutionalized. So much had changed since then. Deidara was so much better though, and at the moment, that was all Naruto cared about. He glanced at the clock. Two more hours and he would go to Sasori's house with Gaara to see the blonde. Sasori had called them earlier in the week to tell them the good news.

Naruto was happy Deidara had Sasori. The man went to see him practically every day. Even though he did lose his job because of Deidara. When that happened, Naruto was terrified Sasori would blame Deidara and never see him again. But Sasori didn't do that. Instead he was able to have more time to spend with the blonde.

Naruto glanced at his redheaded lover and grinned. If it wasn't for Deidara, they never would have met. The two of them had been living together for 3 years now and Naruto couldn't be happier. Since Sai was arrested Naruto stayed with Gaara. Naruto's life was better, and he had the other blonde to thank for it.

It was weird, that everything had to happen to Deidara like it did. The blonde doesn't even know all of it and Naruto wasn't going to be the one to tell him. They were all terrified to tell him. Afraid that he would convert back to how he was five years ago. Sasori would find the right time to tell him. If ever.

Either way, Naruto was still nervous. He knew how Sasori felt about the blonde and also knew that it would be near impossible for Deidara to return his feelings anytime soon. Even now. Even though they've spent almost every day together, the chances of Deidara falling for him were slim to none. Atleast right now.

Deidara needed to be able to function on a daily basis without medication before he could even consider loving again. But no one knew if he ever could function without medication. That was what scared Naruto so much. Deidara was his best friend. If the blonde didn't get better, who knew what would happen to him.

Sure, he seemed normal. But he had his episodes. When something out of the blue would make him snap and he became violent. Mainly toward himself. It was a good thing Sasori was so strong or the blonde would have more self inflicted scars then he already had. A burning hatred for himself was what kept Deidara on medication. Otherwise, he would destroy himself.

But he was getting better. That was easy to see. But the wounds of his past were still oh so deep. They affected his daily life and the people around him. Deidara was determined though. To allow himself to get better. To make himself get better. He wanted a normal life. That was all he could ever ask for. He wanted a normal life with Sasori. But that wasn't exactly easy.

* * *

Deidara ran his pale fingers down the hard brick wall of his former room. He smiled as he watched his fingers roam over the texture. His former room, as of today. He was excited and it felt like his heart might explode. He was set free. Almost... He was so close. He didn't want to return three days a week, but he knew if he didn't, he'd be put right back in this place again. For good.

He sighed and let his hand drop to his side. He was moving in with Sasori. Not just his house, but his room. After five years of being alone, he couldn't take another night. Tonight, he would share Sasori's bed and finally be able to sleep peacefully without the help of medication.

He turned and his eyes landed on the bed he had spent many restless nights on. He walked over to it and ran his hand over the crisp cold sheets. He was surprised to find he might miss this place. Sure, it was lonely and secluded. But it was peaceful. It gave him so much time to think. About everything.

He had so many dark secrets in his past that he had pushed away and forgotten about. Having gone through therapy and actually talking about everything made him realize he was the only one that could fix his problems. He was trying, but he was also beginning to feel it was hopeless.

He jumped when the door to the room slammed open. He spun around in time to get tackled around the waist by a small redheaded boy. He barely lost his balance but was able to stay standing against the weight of the six year old.

"Aniki!"

Deidara gently pulled the boy back and squatted down to his level. The boy's green eyes were glistening and red from tears and his lower lip was trembling. "Aki..." He raised his hand and gently brushed his thumb over the boy's flushed cheek, whipping away a few tears. **(NO! Deidara is not a pedophile! I know you were thinking it!) **"Why are you crying?"

The boy sniffed and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck tightly. "Mama Claire told me you were leaving!" He buried his head into Deidara's neck, his tears soaking it.

Deidara gently rubbed the small boy's back in comfort. "I'll be back three times a week. Don't worry. You'll see me again."

The boy pulled back and tried to glare at Deidara. His glare was pitiful since his eyes were still leaking tears. "Why didn't Aniki tell me?!"

Deidara sighed and ruffled the boy's soft red hair. "Because, I knew you would over react."

"I'm no over reacting!" He stomped his foot. "I don't even know what that means!"

Deidara laughed softly at him. "I'm sorry, Aki." He pulled the boy closer and hugged him tightly. "I promise you'll see me again..."

"But who am I going to go to when I have nightmares?" He said softly.

"Hikaru."

The boy shook his head and hugged Deidara tighter. "He doesn't cuddle like you..."

The blonde smiled and pet the back of the boy's head. "He'll have to do, Aki."

Deidara met Aki two years ago when the boy came to the institution with his twin brother, Hikaru. Deidara still had yet to know why they were there. But he knew from experience that Aki was more then schizophrenic. The boy would have a full conversation with the wall and yet acted like it was nothing. He saw things no one else saw. And it terrified him.

Deidara was beginning to believe the boy was more psychic then Schizo. At night, he would see things, demons as he called them, and would come running into Deidara's room to protect him. Aki said the demons didn't like Deidara so they stayed away. Aki was the closest thing Deidara had to a little brother.

He didn't really want to leave the boy alone, but he did have his brother. Hikaru may not be as mentally unstable as Aki but they understood each other. Deidara spent more time with Aki though because it seemed like Hikaru didn't like him too much.

The boys were both Japanese and spoke it fluently. But they also knew English just as well. Deidara had no idea where they came from or what happened to his parents. All he knew was Nurse Claire told him the twins didn't have parents.

Something about them drew Deidara in. Aki was draw to Deidara. The blonde had a very harsh gut feeling that he may have been put through the same thing as he when he was little. He hated that feeling and prayed it wasn't true. He never had the courage to ask the boy. After all, he's only six.

Deidara was sure it was more then just that feeling that drew him to Aki. Aki reminded him so much of Sasori. It wasn't just the red hair. If it came to looks, the boy was more like Gaara. But his attitude, even for a six year old, was tough and arrogant. It seemed to fit Sasori.

"A-Aki..." Deidara let go of Aki at the soft voice. He looked at the door and there stood Aki's twin Hikaru. They looked exactly alike, only Aki had green eyes while Hikaru had an orange like color for eyes. The green eyed twin turned around and rubbed his eyes with the long sleeve of his white shirt.

"Hikaru." He tilted his head at his brother slightly.

"A-are you ok?" He glanced at Deidara nervously.

The green eyed twin nodded. "Aniki is leaving today..."

Hikaru's orange eyes widened slightly. "L-Leaving?"

"Yup." Deidara smiled at him. "They're setting me free."

"But you can't go!" The orange eyed boy's outburst surprised both Deidara and Aki. "If you leave then Aki will be lonely!"

Deidara stared at the boy a moment. "No... He has you. He'll never be lonely..."

He shook his head franticly. "No! He... He likes you best!" His eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but Aki ran forward and tackled his brother to the floor in a hug. "I likes you best, Hikaru!" He said, nuzzling his face against his brother's cheek. "Always!"

Hikaru sniffed and hugged his brother tightly. "Really?"

"Yes!" Deidara smiled as he watched the two boys hug. Aki would be alright as long as Hikaru was with him.

"Well what is this?" Deidara looked up and saw Nurse Claire standing outside the door with Sasori behind her. The blonde couldn't help the grin that over took his face.

Aki and Hikaru got to their feet and smiled up at her, holding hands. "I loves Hikaru and Hikaru loves me." Aki said, grinning.

The older woman's face broke into a smile. "Well, that's wonderful. Have you said good-bye to Deidara yet?"

They both looked over at him. He was still squatting and grinning at them. Aki took off toward him, dragging his brother behind him. Deidara opened his arms and caught them both in a hug. Hikaru seemed a little uncomfortable but still hugged him back. Both pulled back and Aki looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"You promise to come back and see me?"

"I promise."

Aki grinned and leaned up on his tip toes, kissing Deidara's cheek. The boy blushed then ran out of the room, dragging his brother behind him. Deidara grinned and stood up straight.

"Well, I'm glad they'll be alright." Nurse Claire said smiling.

Deidara nodded, still grinning at Sasori. The man was looking at him oddly like the blonde had gone crazy. Nurse Claire glanced between the both before speaking again. "Mr. Akasuna's already filled out the paperwork, Deidara. You can go home now."

The blonde bounced up and down. "Yay!" He grabbed his small bag and threw it over his shoulder before walking over to them. "I'm ready!"

Nurse Claire smiled at him and turned to walk away. He followed after her, Sasori walking beside him. When they reached the exit the old nurse turned and smiled at Deidara with tears in her eyes. Deidara smiled at her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It's not like you won't see me again. I'll be here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

She nodded as she pulled back. "Yes. But things will be different without you around."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

She nodded to Sasori before taking her leave. Sasori opened the door for Deidara and the blonde gave him another grin before quickly skipping out of the building.

He spun around in the parking lot, taking in the fresh air and sunlight. He was only allowed outside a few times during his containment. Sasori watched him with an amused look. Deidara stopped spinning and grinned at Sasori.

"You never know how much you miss sunlight until you're deprived of it!"

Sasori walked over to him. "Of course."

Deidara smirked then dropped his bag to the ground before quickly jumping on Sasori and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's still thin waist. Sasori made a mental note to feed the boy more.

Deidara nuzzled his nose against Sasori's neck, taking in the warm and feeling of having the older man hold him again. He missed this the most. They couldn't really interact too much when the redhead came to see him. But now, they had all the freedom and space in the world.

Sasori sighed in content before pulling back from the blonde. "Let's get out of here."

Deidara nodded in agreement. He couldn't agree more. He picked his bag back up and followed Sasori to his car. He put his bag in the back and climbed in the passenger seat. Sasori got in his side and started up the car.

"Sasori?"

The redhead glanced at him as he put the car in reverse. "Yes?"

"Can we..." The blonde bit his lip.

Sasori turned his head to look at the blonde fully. "Can we?"

Deidara sighed. "Will you take me to... Orochimaru's gave site?"

Sasori's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect the blonde to want to see the site already. But he couldn't tell him no. Sasori nodded before backing out. "Of course."

Deidara smiled softly and stared out the window. He was finally free. And he had some things he wanted to do. Mainly, seeing Orochimaru's grave site and apologizing to him. He knew there was more going on then what Sasori told him and he was going to get it out of the redhead no matter what it took. He smirked at his own idea. Sasori was soft. He'd get it out of him.

* * *

:grins: Yea. I liked that. Hehe. I felt the song was perfect for Deidara and Sasori in this story. Sasori's ready when Deidara's ready for him. I think it's sweet. Skillet's a Christian band. Did you know that? I didn't know that... not until Jaden told me. I was surprised but I can see it. Awesome band.

So, what did you think? I added Aki in there just cuz I felt like it. Dei had to have _someone_ to preoccupy his time. Plus I thought it was cute. And i have a feeling it won't be the last time you see those twins... :grins: I hope I started this sequel off good. I feel I did. Next! The visit to Orochimaru's grave and Dei get's to finally hear a little about what happened after he was in the institute.

Please Review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. Closure

So, how many times do I have to say that I totally love you guys?? Hehe! I got 12 reviews just on the last part! Thanks you guys soooo much! I love you all!!

So, **Side-CH** wrote something that I found absolutely hilarious and I'm going to show it to you. He wrote it of course, so no credit to me.

**So Gaara and Sasori both got them a blond! We should all be so lucky. I can just picture them now...  
Sasori: my blonds better then your blond.  
Gaara: at least mine doesn't have to stay on drugs to keep from going insane.  
Sasori: ...  
Point Gaara!**

:giggles: I love you **Side-CH** and I always look forward to reading your reviews!

And **Desert Rose123124**... I find your review so funny... I was cracking up for like 15 minutes. Hehe. WE ARE ALL INSANELY WONDERFUL AND WONDERFULLY INSANE! I totally agree.

Now, to the story! I've decided to replace the crime with something completely different. But it still brings the suspense and questions. So far I've planned at a total of 9 parts for this story and I'm not even halfway done. So, I have a feeling this story is going to be longer then Forgotten Children and few of you wanted that anyway, so all is good.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasori wasn't sure why Deidara wanted to go see Orochimaru's grave site. Maybe the blonde wanted closer. He wasn't sure. But he did know that Deidara would also see Sasuke's grave next to his father. Deidara would want an explanation and Sasori wasn't sure if he was ready to hear everything.

He decided to give Deidara as little information as he could. He wouldn't lie to the blonde, but he wasn't exactly going to spill everything either. The redhead was nervous though. He debated telling Deidara no but, then again, he could never say no to the blonde. He was in a tough spot and allowed himself to let Deidara see the grave.

It was a pretty high class cemetery as cemetery's go. The Uchiha's even had their own section of it. Generations of Uchiha's. That was what Sasori thought as they passed the giant head stones of past lives. The blonde was walking slightly ahead of him, obviously in no hurry. The weather was pretty warm since it was the beginning of summer. The sun was shining and it was pretty nice day.

Deidara easily found his way to his ex lover's grave. Sasori kept his distance to allow the blonde some time alone. Deidara stood in front of the grave, staring at the head stone.

_Orochimaru Uchiha_

_October 27, 1955 - November 14, 2008_

_Beloved Husband and Father._

_Forever in our hearts._

Deidara stared at the big grey stone. He felt nothing as he stepped forward to the stone. He gently placed his hand on the top of it and ran his fingers over the rough stone. His heart clenched slightly but other then that he was fine. No tears, no pain. He had forgotten Orochimaru long ago. He had mourned for his death already and had moved on.

But that didn't mean he didn't miss him.

He bent down in front of the stone and ran his finger tips over the polished marble. His finger's traced the engraved name. His throat felt tight and he closed his eyes tightly. A few stray tears escaped his eyes but nothing more. He opened his eyes and smiled at the stone. He needed closer. And he finally received it.

He stood up and sighed. He couldn't change the past and wouldn't dwell on things he couldn't change. He felt better finally seeing the grave. He stepped back and turned to go back to Sasori but a name made him freeze.

He stood there a moment, frozen, half turned away from the black stone next to Orochimaru's. He blinked, wishing he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. He turned fully and walked over to the stone. He stood in front of the stone, his fists clenched at his sides. He bit his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_July 16, 1991 - December 6, 2008_

_A life taken before it's time._

_A young one missed_

_But sent to a better place._

Deidara's heart clenched tightly in his chest, tears welling in his eyes. Sasori lied to him. No... Sasori never lied. He just never spoke of the boy. When Deidara asked about him, Sasori would avoid the subject. The blonde continued to chew on his bleeding lip. No one told him. He didn't know. Why? Why had this happened? And how?

Deidara spun around and immediately found Sasori staring at him with a look of guilt and pity in his eyes. The redhead was only standing a few feet away. Deidara glared at him through his tears.

"Why?" He managed to say. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasori swallowed hard, trying to steady himself. "I couldn't. Not until you were ready. I was afraid if would effect you getting better."

Deidara softened his glare. The man only did it because he cared. But that didn't change the fact that for five years Deidara thought Sasuke was completely fine and happy. He was wrong. Deidara turned back around and fell to his knees in front of the black stone. "How?" Sasori walked closer to him and bent down beside the blonde. "How could this happen?"

"He... did it himself."

Deidara's eyes widened and he snapped his head at Sasori. "He what?"

Sasori took a deep breath. "He took his own life."

Deidara's throat clenched and the tears leak from his eyes. "W-why?"

Sasori shook his head. "He didn't want to live anymore..."

Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly and turned back to the stone. "Obviously... There's... more. But you won't tell me because..." He sniffed and raised his hand, whipping away his tears. "It could affect me badly."

Sasori nodded and gently wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'll tell you Dei. Just not yet."

The blonde nodded, sniffing. "He did it a few days after I killed his mother... Was it my fault?"

"No Dei. Sasuke cared about you. He did what he did for personal reasons. It wasn't your fault."

Deidara nodded, not believing the redhead. Sasori knew Deidara would feel at fault. But he couldn't tell him everything. Deidara would feel better about everything once he knew the whole truth. Problem was, no one knew if he could take it. Orochimaru wasn't a good person at all, yet Deidara loved him with his whole heart.

"Three Uchiha's dead... because of me..." He lowered his head, allowing his salty tears to mix with the metallic blood on his lip.

Sasori pulled to blonde to him, wrapping his other arm around him as well. He allowed the blonde to cry against his chest. He needed to cry, to mourn, and to accept.

* * *

Deidara didn't have many possessions so it was easy enough to move everything to Sasori's house. The blonde mostly had clothes which were brought over years ago from Naruto and Deidara's old apartment when Naruto moved in with Gaara. Sasori had two closets in his room and he gave the bigger one to the blonde since he had more clothes.

Naruto and Gaara had stopped by earlier to say hi to the blonde. They had dinner together and now Sasori and Deidara were finally alone. It wasn't too late so they both sat on the couch talking. Deidara was cuddled up next to Sasori's side while the redhead had an arm around him.

"I can't believe I'm really free."

Sasori smiled. "Almost free. When you don't have to take medication anymore, then you're free."

Deidara nodded against Sasori's side. "Yea, I can't wait for that!" He grinned. "But I'm happy I get to go back to see Aki."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yea... He reminds me of myself when I was that age. So innocent and pure."

"Plus he was more or less glued to your hip."

Deidara giggled and scooted closer to the redhead, lifting his legs up and bending them against his side. "Yea, he was. He followed me around everywhere like a little duckling. I thought it was cute."

Sasori chuckled. "It is cute."

Deidara hummed. "He reminds me of you. He's always calculating and bold."

Sasori smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's long hair. It was down and he had that same fringe covering his eye. Deidara sighed as Sasori ran his fingers over the blonde's scalp.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? I'm finally out and I wanna do something."

"I was thinking about showing you the restaurant."

Deidara grinned and sat up so he could meet Sasori's eyes. "I'd love to! I've been trying to imagine what it looks like but I'd love to see it in person!"

Sasori smiled at him. "Good. I have to go there anyway to talk with the manager."

Deidara bounced up and down. "Yay!"

Sasori shook his head, laughing at the blonde softly. "You're hyper."

He grinned. "Medication."

"Ah, that reminds me." He let go of Deidara who pouted as he stood up. "It's time to take yours."

Deidara grumbled and followed Sasori into the kitchen. He sat himself up on the counter as Sasori went through the cabinet beside him. He pulled out a big box that was sectioned by all seven days of the week and by three different times. Morning, Afternoon, Night. He placed it on the counter and opened the one that said Saturday Night. He walked over to the sink and filled and glass with water.

Deidara watched him carefully and picked up the four pills inside the small section. He cradled them in his hand and poked them as he waited for Sasori.

"Here." He said softly, holding out the glass.

Deidara smiled at him and took glass. "You treat me like a kid."

Sasori smiled and leaned back against the counter next to Deidara. "Well, to me, you are one."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the redhead before popping all four pills in his mouth and taking a big sip from the glass. He swallowed the pills and placed the glass beside him on the counter. He grimaced and crinkled his nose.

"I hate taking pills..."

Sasori smiled and stood up straight. "Who doesn't?" He closed the box and placed it back on the cabinet.

"Sasooooooriiiii." Deidara whined. The redhead looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm tired..."

"Now you're tired?"

The blonde pouted. "Sleeping pill."

"They work that fast?"

"Nooo... but I will pass out soon."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Then let's get you to bed."

Deidara held his arms out to Sasori. "Carry me."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow. "You're not a baby."

"Pwease?" He asked, pouting.

Sasori stared at him a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine."

"Yay!" Deidara squealed softly.

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and picked him up, carrying him bridal style. Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and cuddled close to him. Deidara was light since he hadn't really grown much in the past five years. Sasori promised himself to make Deidara eat more. The boy was a stick.

He carefully carried the blonde to his... No... Their room and placed in down on the bed. But Deidara wouldn't remove his arms from his neck. Sasori half glared at him.

"Sleep with me." Sasori's eyes widened at the statement. "I don't want sleep alone."

Sasori sighed, his little hopes crushed. "I will, but let go. We need to get ready for bed."

The blonde smiled and let him go. "Okie."

Sasori sighed and turned around walking to his closet. He shook his head at how child-like the blonde was. But he loved him, no matter how he acted.

* * *

Ah, the grave site. I found that hard to write... It's depressing. So, I added a cute little thing between Sasori and Deidara to lighten the mood. I think it worked. :smiles:

Please Review! The next part should be soon!

+Matt+


	3. Monsters

Ah yes, you know I love you guys!

**Side-Ch **was kind enough to give another installment to his funny little thingy...

**Sasori: so Gaara, your blond likes to talk a lot right?  
Gaara: :sigh: yes...  
Sasori: Well not only is my blond amazingly cute, but the drugs put him to  
sleep. So I have a cute AND quite blond!  
Gaara: bah that's no big-  
Sasori: That's point Sasori!  
Point Sasori!**

So, that's Gaara: 1 Sasori: 1

Hehe. Also to answer your question **Side-CH**... Deidara and Sasori's relationship is kinda hard to describe right now. Sasori is more focused on making Deidara better. But you are right, Sasori needs to be careful. And he needs to step it up or Deidara won't look to him as a lover. Buuuuut, then again, the father figure is what Deidara seems to go for. Give me a few more chapters and you will defiantly be able to tell what their relationship is. Just be patient. :smiles: I still have yet to decide if Deidara and Sasori will be together.

* * *

Deidara was happy. That's an understatement... Deidara was incredibly happy. Ok, so Deidara was extremely over the top happy. Why you ask? Sasori blames it on the medication. I would too if I was him. Deidara had been extremely hyper but the redhead didn't mind. All though, since Deidara now works at the restaurant Sasori owns, the blonde's over hyper ness was causing a few problems.

The customer's loved the blonde. There was no doubt about that. But due to his hyper ness, he had already broken 4 plates, 3 glasses, 6 coffee cups, spilled coffee on himself, spilled hot coffee on Sasori, dropped 7 orders, and... The list could go on. And it's only been 2 days.

Two days since Deidara was released, Two days since he started working for Sasori. The blonde was lucky Sasori owned the place or he would have been fired long ago. Deidara was trying his best; that was what mattered. It wasn't really his fault his medication made him ubber happy. So, Sasori couldn't really blame the blonde.

Especially since Deidara would profusely apologize every time he accidentally broke something. Sasori could never stay mad at the cute little pout the blonde would give him when he did something wrong. It was too hard to say no to the blonde... That was Sasori's downfall...

* * *

Deidara bounced in his seat as he drove. He was strumming his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat of the song playing from the radio. He hummed along with the song he barely knew. Though he obviously didn't act it, the blonde was 24. He thought he still looked 15, which he did.

He wasn't all that excited about returning to Conner's Institute for the Mentally Ill. It was Monday and time for his therapy appointment. He really didn't want to go, but if he didn't go, he'd be dragged back to that place to stay permanently. He didn't want that.

He was excited though to see Aki. It was the only reason he was even happy to go back to that place. He was hoping the small little redhead would be fine and happy to see him. He was still worried about him though. He'd seen one of Aki attacks in person and he hoped Hikaru was able to handle them.

He slammed his car door shut and locked his car automatically behind him as he headed toward the front doors of the institute. He took a deep breath as he entered and walked up to the reception area. He blinked when he saw Nurse Claire. She didn't notice him at first so he snuck up to the counter and stood there waiting.

She was standing, looking down at a book. She didn't notice him at all. Deidara stayed still with a grin on his face. After a moment she finally looked up and almost jumped five feet into the air when she saw Deidara. She yelped a bit and clutched her heart tightly.

"Deidara!" She scolded the grinning blonde. "Don't do that!"

He giggled. "I didn't do anything. I was just waiting."

She narrowed her eyes at him before her face became soft and she smiled. "Of course you were." He continued to grin at her. "Here for your appointment."

"Yes!"

She looked him up and down. "Excited about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Medication."

She nodded her head, understanding. She picked up a pen and wrote something down in the book. "Alright. You have a new Psychologist."

He titled his head at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "You need a different one to handle the new things you're going through."

He blinked. "Um... Ok."

She smiled at him. "It's right next to your old doctor. Room 12. Dr. Iruka."

He grinned at her. "Alright!" With that, he skipped off down the hallway. He reached the door quickly enough and knocked on the door. He placed his hands behind his back and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he wanted for the door to open.

After a moment or two it opened to revile a taller brown haired man with a soft smile on his lips. "Deidara?"

"That's me!"

His smile grew. "Good. I'm glad you're here." He moved away form the door. "Please, come in."

Deidara smiled back at him and entered the room, looking around. It was a small room, but Deidara liked that. More intimate. There was a nice comfy looking white leather couch up against the wall with a small wooden table in front of it. Diagonal to the couch was a nice blue chair that looked worn. Off to the side was a small desk covered with books and papers. The man was pretty organized form the look of it. **(That's what my psychologist's office looks like :grins:) **

"Please, sit." Dr. Iruka said softly, motioning to the couch.

Deidara smiled at him and hopped over the table, plopping himself down onto the comfy couch. He snuggled up against the big arm of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Comfy was right. The doctor smiled at him before going over to his desk and picking up a file. Then he walked over to Deidara and sat in the blue chair.

Deidara watched the man as he opened the file and let it rest in his lap. He looked up at Deidara and smiled at him. "I'm Dr. Iruka but you may just call me Iruka." Deidara nodded at him. "So, I've looked over your file and I must say, you might be my biggest challenge yet."

Deidara smiled. "That's what my last shrink said."

Iruka smiled at him. "Yes, well, I hope I'll be able to help you with everything and anything."

"I hope you can too."

Iruka clasped his hands together in his lap and leaned on the arm of the chair. "Tell me how things are since you left here Friday."

Deidara grinned. "Things are great! Living with Sasori is amazing! And I get to see Naruto and Gaara everyday too!"

Iruka nodded. "Sasori is the detective that worked on your case, correct?"

"Yup!"

"You live with him?"

"Well, he lost his job after... My case." Deidara scooted down into the couch. "But he owns his own restaurant now and is much happier!"

Iruka nodded. "I see. You like being with Sasori?"

"Of course! He's really nice and he cares about me a lot."

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course! Sasori's like..." He trialed off.

"He's like?"

Deidara bite his lower lip. "He's like... the father I never had."

Iruka nodded in understanding. He knew about Deidara's past. He knew pretty much everything about Deidara. But he didn't know the boy inside and that was what he was going to try and accomplish.

"But... he's more then a father figure to me... He's..." Deidara lowered his eyes to the tan carpeted floor. "He loves me..."

"Do you love him?"

Deidara shook his head. "I can't... Not... yet."

"That's to be expected." Deidara met the man's soft brown eyes. "You've been through a lot Deidara. Your heart isn't exactly ready for another commitment like that so soon. Don't feel bad about it. As long as he supports you and you keep getting better, the possibility of you falling in love with him will grow."

Deidara nodded. "I just can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of him..."

"Does he think you are?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... Probably not. Sasori's just happy that I'm with him. But I feel horrible for not being able to return his feelings."

"Talk to him about it, Deidara. Clear it up. You'll feel better."

Deidara nodded. He liked this new psychologist of his.

* * *

Deidara waved behind him at Iruka was he left his office, walking down the hallway. His hour long session was a lot easier then he thought it would be. He straightened out his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to get ride of any sign that he had cried. It was the first time in a session that he had cried. It felt good.

Deidara almost passed the boy's common room without realizing it. He took a few steps back and looked into the big clear glass windows. He saw a lot of familiar faces but he finally spotted the one face he was dying to see.

Aki was sitting alone off to the side of the room playing with a small doll that he always had. Deidara wondered where is brother was before he spotted the other playing with a few other children his age. Deidara knitted his brow at this. Aki was always a loner, but usually Hikaru made him play with him. Maybe this time, Aki just didn't want to play with them.

He made his way to the door and knocked on it softly. It opened and a nurse he recognized stood there. "Hayate!"

The man blinked at the blonde before smiling softly. "Deidara. Back already?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Session." He walked past Hayate as he moved for Deidara to enter. The man closed the door behind him and smiled at Deidara. "Here to see Aki?"

He turned to the man and nodded. "Of course. How's he been?"

Hayate sighed. "Not good."

"What do y-"

"Deidara!" The blonde was suddenly tackled from behind; a small redhead wrapping his arms around his legs tightly.

Deidara tried to spin around but he couldn't, so he raised his arm and looked at Aki behind him. "Aki, let go so I can hug you."

The boy let go hesitantly and Deidara turned around, crouching down in front of him. Aki lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck tightly. Deidara lost his balance and fell backwards onto his butt. He laughed at the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you too, Aki."

"Don't leave me." The boy said softly, nuzzling his head into Deidara's hair.

Deidara looked at the side of the boy's head, confused. "Aki... What's wrong?"

The boy pulled back, tears glistening in his green eyes. "The monsters won't go away..."

"Have you been sleeping with Hikaru?"

He nodded slowly. "Hikaru doesn't see them... So they don't worry about him..."

Deidara stared into his eyes. "I didn't see them and they didn't like me."

"You're bigger..."

Deidara rubbed Aki's back softly. "Aki, they can't hurt you. I know they're scary. But I'm sure Hikaru tries to make them go away."

He nodded. "Yes..."

"Well, then you just cuddle up to him, close your eyes tightly, and make them go away. Tell them you don't like them and they need to go away."

Aki lowered his green eyes, raising his small fist to his mouth. "They touched me..."

Deidara's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Aki holds out his arm and pulls back the long too big for him sleeve to revile his wrist. Deidara's eyes narrow at the small red cut going across the boy's wrist. "They have long nails... and they cut me..."

Deidara grabbed the boy's wrist and looked up at Hayate who was standing behind him. "What the hell is this?"

Hayate just shook his head. "We don't know. We thought he might have accidentally done it to himself so we clipped his nails. That's from last night. We have no idea how he got it."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and looked back at Aki's wrist. He brought it to his lips and kissed the thin cut gently. Aki blushed at the action and a small smile crossed his lips. "You make them go away Aki." He stared into the boy's eyes. "Tell them you're not afraid of them and they don't belong here. Tell them to leave and never come back."

The redheaded boy nodded his head. "I will."

Deidara pulled the boy into another hug. "You have to be brave, ok?"

Aki nodded. "For you I will."

Deidara smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Good Aki. Make me proud."

* * *

Has that ever happened to you? You wake up with bruise or cut that wasn't there before and you have no idea where it came from? It happens to me all the time... I blame it on Jaden though...

So, this will be the last part I put up for a while since Otakon's in two days and I need to prepare for that. Plus, I won't be back until Monday, soooo hopefully the next part will be up next Monday or Tuesday.

Oh, I'm writing a new story (I know like I really need to...) and I was hoping you might wanna read it? It's called **Imperfect** and it's a GaaraXDeidara story. Yes, Gaara's Seme. Hehe. It's a high school fic but it's actually a RP between me and my friend. You should go read and let us know what you think!

Thanks again to all of you that read this story. Don't forget to review! I love to hear what you guys think about this story!

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

+Matt+


	4. Vacation

Ahh! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update! I hit a snag and had major block on this story. So, this is pretty short... but please be happy I updated at all...

How many times do I have to say I totally love you guys? Hehe.

Another thing from wonderful **Side-CH** (I love you to death, you know that right??)

**Gaara: So your blond is hyperactive in the day but comatose at night?  
Sasori: yea, so?  
Gaara: well mine is hyperactive all the time  
Sasori: that's not a good thing!  
Gaara: even in bed  
Sasori: ...that's a low blow Gaara...  
Point Gaara!**

Ahh! So that's Gaara: 2 Sasori: 1

So, Otakon was awesomely incredible! I was raped by a bunch of Mello's and an Itachi when I went as Sasori. It was soooo awesome!

* * *

Deidara was relieved to find out that Aki wasn't having more problems at night. Deidara went back two more days for his therapy sessions and there was an obvious change in Aki. The boy was happier and not afraid of every moving thing. It seemed the up in medication was working for the small redheaded boy.

It was Friday and Deidara had just left his session. He was in a pretty good mood since he was going to spend the entire weekend with Sasori. The redhead took off work for both of them, since he owns the small diner and everything, and was going down to the beach with Gaara and Naruto.

The blonde was overly excited. He had never been to the beach and he was going with Sasori. They'd get to be alone in a pretty romantic setting. Deidara was looking forward to developing his relationship with Sasori deeper. He knew Sasori wanted that, so he was willing to go with it.

* * *

Sasori slid the electric key into the lock and the door clicked. With one hand he opened the door and it swung open. He moved back to allow Deidara to walk in first. The blonde smiled at him and walked him, dragging his suitcase behind him. He placed his suitcase by the bathroom door and grinned as he looked around the hotel room. Sasori smiled at him and walked in as well, leaving the door open a bit, and placing his suitcase next to Deidara's.

The room was pretty big for a one bed hotel room. The bed itself was huge, enough to fit four people. It was pushed back against the wall, taking up the center of the room. The bathroom was big as well; the shower could fit about three people. Near the back of the room were a small table and two chairs. The dresser was across from the bed, a nice TV sitting a top it.

But none of this really appealed to Deidara. He grinned and ran across the room to the sliding glass door. He unlocked it and opened it quickly, stepping out onto the balcony. He squealed with delight at the view. The ocean was beautiful. He went to the railing and clasped his hands on it, looking down.

They were on the 11th floor. They were pretty high up. Deidara smiled and looked up at the ocean. Since they had such a high room, they could see over the sand dunes and see all the people. Deidara couldn't help but grin. He was so happy to be here. His first trip to the beach ever and it was beautiful.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and hug him back into a strong chest. Deidara smiled and placed his hands over Sasori's arms as he man rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Deidara nodded. "I bet it's even more so when it's night."

Sasori smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yes. It is."

Deidara carefully spun around in Sasori's arms and faced the taller man. He wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Thank you for bringing me. I can't wait to go swimming in the ocean tomorrow."

Sasori smiled softly at him. "I knew you'd love to come."

Deidara leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Sasori's lips. But before the redhead could react the door was swung open. Sasori looked over his shoulder and saw another blonde. Deidara grinned and pulled away from Sasori.

"Ah! Naruto!" Deidara nearly tackled his best friend.

Naruto laughed and hugged his friend back. "You just saw me!"

"I know!!" He pulled back and grabbed Naruto's hands. "But the ocean! It's so pretty!"

"I know!" Naruto grinned, grasping Deidara's hands.

"I can't believe we're here." Deidara began to bounce up and down.

"I know!" Naruto did as well.

The two continued to bubble and giggle about the situation. Sasori sighed and walked back into the room, shutting the glass door behind him. He spotted Gaara leaning against the door frame, watching the two blondes with interest. Sasori chuckled and walked over to his cousin.

"Now we have two hyper blondes." Sasori said to him, standing in front of him.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "He was fine until Deidara worked him up."

Sasori smiled. "Ah, they're happy. Let them enjoy themselves."

Gaara nodded, eyeing his blonde. "Naruto." The boy turned around, grinning at his lover. "Let's go. We have to get up early and we still need to unpack."

Naruto nodded. "Ok!" He turned back to Deidara. "Bye then!"

Deidara grinned, letting Naruto's hands go. "Okie! Bye!"

Naruto and Gaara left, closing the door behind them. Deidara sighed softly and moved over to his suitcase. He pulled it over to the bed and placed it on top of it. He zipped it open and started going through his things. Sasori watched the blonde for a moment before deciding to do the same.

After they had unpacked, they both decided to shower. Deidara went first and now Sasori was going. Deidara had taken his medicine so he was calm now. He lay on the bed, on his stomach, reading a book he brought. It was about the paranormal. He wanted to find out more about the possibility of Aki being a medium.

His feet kicked behind him, his attention all on the book. That was until the bathroom door opened and Sasori stepped out. The blonde looked up and blinked. Sasori had a towel over his head, drying his hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist. His body was still wet, small droplets of water dripping down his creamy toned chest.

Deidara felt himself blush but he wasn't sure why he blushed. He'd seen Sasori naked before, so why was this any different. He didn't know... but it was different. He felt his heart rate increase when Sasori removed the towel from his head and met Deidara's eyes.

The redhead blinked and titled his head slightly at Deidara. "Hm?"

The blonde snapped out of it and shook his head returning to his book. He tried to keep his eyes on the book but it was becoming hard as Sasori removed the other towel to slip on a pair of boxers. The blonde swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on his book.

He felt the bed dip when Sasori sat down beside him. The redhead gently ran his fingers over Deidara's bare back making him shiver slightly.

"What are you reading?" He asked softly.

"Medium... It's about being about to contact the dead and stuff."

Sasori raised an eye brow at him, brushing the blonde's hair away from his back. "You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"I didn't at first but... I think a friend of mine might be a medium."

Sasori lay down on his back beside the blonde. "Who?"

"Aki."

The redhead blinked, turning his head to look at him. "I see..."

Deidara blushed, looking down at the book. "I just... I believe him when he says he sees things... I believe they are really there, but we can't see them because we don't have his gift..."

Sasori turned on his side and gently brushed a strand of blonde hair behind the younger's ear. "Then you do your best to help him."

Deidara smiled and leaned over, gently kissing the redhead. Sasori pressed his lips back against the blonde's. It was a sweet kiss and they pulled apart not long after. Deidara smiled and nuzzled his nose against Sasori's. The redhead chuckled and ran his fingers through the long blonde hair.

"We should get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Deidara nodded, putting his book mark in his book and closing it. He put the book on the stand and both got up to pull back the covers. Sasori turned off the light and they crawled in under the soft blankets.

Deidara cuddled up to Sasori's side, the redhead wrapping an arm around him. Deidara rested his head on the man's shoulder, cuddling up to his neck. Sasori sighed in content and pulled the younger closer, warmth filling his body. Tomorrow would be a day full of fun. All kinda of fun. Or so Sasori hoped.

* * *

As I said before, please don't kill me. The next part should be much much longer. But I'm having writer's block issues with this. Please be happy that I updated... Because you're lucky you even got this.

Please review!

Thanks you.

+Matt+


	5. Jealousy

Sorry for taking so long to upload. I have HUGE writer's block on this story mainly because this part is supposed to be all lovey and stuff and I usually write according to my mood. Well my mood isn't lovey. So I've been having problems with this. I'm writing it bit by bit so please don't hate me.

* * *

The blonde yawned as he came back into consciousness. He snuggled closer into the strong chest and curled closer. The owner of the chest stirred a bit, waking up. Deidara closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to wake up. The arms around him tightened before one hand was brought to his face. The hand gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his pale face.

Deidara groaned and opened his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the slight light coming in from the slip in the curtains. He pulled back a bit and looked up at Sasori. The redhead was looking down at him smiling. Deidara returned the smile softly, stretching his back a bit. Sasori leaned his head down a bit and gently kissed Deidara's forehead. The blonde blinked in surprise as a small light pink blush crossed his cheeks.

"Sleep well?" Deidara licked his dry lips and nodded. Sasori chuckled softly, pulling the blonde a little closer. "Good."

Deidara's eyes widened and a darker blush crossed his cheeks. "Um... Sasori?"

"Hm?" The blonde bit his bottom lip and pointed down. The redhead raised an eyebrow before glancing down. His eyes widened a bit and he pulled away from Deidara. "Oh. Sorry." He sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face in embarrassment. He was 32 years old and still got embarrassed about a morning erection.

Deidara sat up on his knees, facing Sasori's back. "It's ok..." He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Sasori's bare shoulder. The redhead tensed a bit, looking at the blonde over his shoulder. "It happens."

Sasori nodded and blushed when Deidara nuzzled his head against the redhead's neck. Sasori swallowed hard and carefully stood up away from Deidara. He was already aroused and Deidara wasn't making it any easier. He knew the blonde wasn't ready for it. The last time they did anything... That was out of frustration and... Sasori wasn't sure what. But he wanted this time to be different. To actually mean something to Deidara.

Deidara blinked and stared up at him, his head titled to the side. Sasori smiled at him. "I'm going to take a shower to... um... you know."

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Ok."

The redhead chuckled softly and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Deidara sat there for a moment. He felt a little rejected and he wasn't sure why. He would have taken care of Sasori's little... well um... big problem. He blinked when he realized tears were gathering in his eyes. He rubbed them away, not sure why he felt this way. He knew Sasori's reasoning, so why was he acting this way?

Deidara crawled to the other side of the bed and picked up his bag full of his medication. Perhaps he was overly emotional without his meds. He got to his feet and shuffled over to the mini-fridge. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of water. He moved to the table and sat down. He poured the seven different bottles of medication onto the table.

He took three of them and took a pill out of each. He made sure they were the right one's before popping them in his mouth and downing them with a gulp of water. He closed the bottles and put them together on the table in a group. He smiled and stood up, moving to the sliding glass door. He ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair and moved the curtain to look out the glass.

The sun wasn't too high in the sky since it was only about 9. But that didn't mean that people weren't on the beach. In fact, he could see a lot of people on the beach. He smiled when he realized he would be on the beach soon enough. He squealed in delight, his medication kicking in. He poked the glass before turning around and running to his suitcase.

He dug through it, pulling out his blue swim trunks and a clean black t-shirt. He placed them on the bed and grabbed his brush, going over to the big mirror on the wall behind the dresser. He brushed the tangles out of his hair then used his red hair tie to put up all of his hair. He knew it would be a hot day and he didn't want his hair sticking to the back of his neck from the sweat.

He combed his fingers through the fringe over his eye before he was satisfied with how he looked. He grabbed his clothes and changed into them. He turned back to the mirror and looked himself over. He turned a bit, checking himself out, making sure he looked good. He hummed at bit, thinking something was missing. He thought for a moment before going "Ah!" and going through his suitcase again.

He pulled out a bottle of waterproof eyeliner and grinned. He went back to the mirror and began to apply it around his sparkling blue eyes. He was leaning his front against the dresser as he did so. The bathroom door opened and Sasori walked out with a towel around his waist. He glanced at Deidara and smiled a bit before going to his suitcase.

Deidara watched Sasori through the mirror before finishing up his eyeliner. He smiled and finally felt he looked perfect. He skipped back over to his suitcase beside Sasori and put his eyeliner back. Sasori had already put on his black swim trunks and was now running a comb through his hair. Deidara jumped onto the bed in front of Sasori and grinned up at him.

"Excited?"

"Very!" He bounced a bit.

Sasori smiled at him, putting his comb down and pulling his shirt over his head. "Good." He straightened out his clothes before being satisfied with how he looked. "We're supposed to meet Gaara and Naruto downstairs for breakfast in..." He checked the watch he was now putting on. "5 minutes ago..."

Deidara giggled and got to his feet. "Then I suppose we should go?"

"Yea."

* * *

The group of four met up and had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Then, after that, they headed to the beach. The two blondes ran ahead of the two redheads, excited. They found a nice spot on the beach and set up their stuff. Gaara set up his umbrella and sat under it on a towel, pulling out his book. He wasn't one for sun or swimming. But he came because he knew how much Naruto wanted to go to the beach. Naruto had Deidara to play with anyway.

After putting on sunscreen and after a few moments of excited bouncing, on the blondes' part, the two finally gave up on waiting for Sasori and ran to the ocean. Sasori blinked when he turned back to Deidara to only find the boy ran off with Naruto. Sasori sighed and shook his head chuckling. Gaara looked up at him from his book, his glasses sliding a bit down his nose.

"Hm?"

Sasori removed his shirt. "They ran off."

Gaara looked past Sasori to see the two blondes almost to the water. "Go catch them. I'm counting on you to watch Naruto in there."

"Yea, yea." Sasori waved a hand at him before going after the two. Gaara sighed, pushed up his glasses and returned to his book. Sasori made his way through the different people's setups and finally reach the shore. Naruto and Deidara were already up to their waist, laughing and splashing each other.

Sasori stood there, arms crossed over his chest, smiling at them. He was happy to see that smile on Deidara's face. It was rare. Then Deidara got knocked over by a pretty big wave. Sasori almost ran in there but the blonde quickly popped back up, laughing. Sasori couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Why don't you join your friends?"

Sasori blinked and looked to his side to see a girl of about 25 standing there in a black bikini. She had long black hair and pretty green eyes. Sasori realized she was talking to him. "It's more fun to watch them."

She smiled and turned to face the ocean. "They are entertaining. I'm Sara, you?"

"Sasori."

Deidara was busy with Naruto for a moment before he saw Sasori on the shore. He was about to yell at him to get in but then he noticed the girl standing beside him. They were talking. Did Sasori know her? A surge of... something Deidara didn't recognized went through his body when the girl got Sasori to laugh. What were they talking about?

His stomach clenched at the sight. She was flirting with him. And he was flirting back. Deidara suddenly felt betrayed in some weird way. He shook his head. He had no right to feel that way. Sasori wasn't his... Even if the redhead did swear that he loved him.

"Deidara!"

The blonde blinked and turned to Naruto but it was too late by then. He didn't see the big wave coming. It knocked him backwards and he tumbled under water for a moment before he resurfaced again closer to the shore. He coughed, a little bit of sea water in his lungs. Naruto ran toward him but Sasori beat the blonde. He was closer after all.

"Dei, are you alright?" The redhead leaned down to him, the water a little past his knees. Deidara was sitting on his butt, his coughing stopped. He rubbed his eyes, nodding.

"I'm fine." He got to his feet, brushing off Sasori's offer to help him up.

Sasori stood up straight and looked him over. "You have to be more careful. Watch the waves, ok?"

"Yea... Whatever." Deidara moved back toward Naruto who had stopped coming toward him when he saw Sasori. The long haired blonde cheered up when he saw his friend and he ran forward and jumped the blonde, both falling back into the water.

Sasori blinked, staring at them. Deidara brushed him off. The blonde seemed upset and he wasn't sure why. He was happy five minutes ago. Sasori sighed going back to Sara who was watching Deidara with concern. Sasori would never understand the blonde's mood swings.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's fine."

She smiled. "Oh! That's good."

When Deidara came back up for air another surge of jealousy went through his body when he saw Sasori was still flirting and talking with that girl. Naruto may have been slow, but he wasn't stupid. He saw the way Deidara was glaring at the girl. Especially when she flipped her hair and touched Sasori's arm.

Naruto glanced between the blonde and redhead nervously before poking Deidara's arm. The blonde blinked before turning to his friend. "Hm?"

"He loves you. You know that."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly before he lowered them to the water. "Then why's he flirting with her?"

"He's gay Deidara. He may not act it, but he is. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, maybe she's a nice girl and they have something in common." The spiky blonde shrugged.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and looked back to the two standing near the shore. "I know he loves me but I can't help but feel..."

"Jealous?" Deidara nodded at Naruto. "I know. I get jealous too when girl's flirt with Gaara even though I know he wouldn't touch them in a million years. It's a guy thing, Deidara. We're possessive by nature and to see someone moving in on our territory upsets us."

Deidara stared at his friend, surprised. "That's a... interesting way to put it."

Naruto grinned. "Gaara explained that to me!"

Deidara laughed softly. He thought his friend suddenly got extremely intelligent for a minute there. "It makes sense though."

"See?"

"But Sasori's not my... territory."

"Sure he is! You may not feel the same but he loves you and has promised himself to you. So you feel betrayed because he's being friendly with someone else."

"There's nothing wrong with being friendly. They are flirting. There is a difference." Deidara almost growled.

"I know, Dei. What I meant was, that he's treating someone else the same way he normally only treats you."

Deidara gritted his teeth together, turning his head when Sasori looked at him. "Then why is he treating her like that?"

"I..." Naruto sighed. "I can't answer that Dei. But remember, it's you he loves. No one else. And it will never be anyone else but you."

Deidara stared at the water with slightly wide eyes. He knew Naruto was right but he still couldn't help but feel a little hurt and betrayed. He swallowed hard before looking up at Sasori. The redhead was engrossed in a conversation with that girl. Deidara's fists clenched at his sides.

Sasori was in the middle of a conversation with Sara when he heard his name called. He blinked and faced the ocean just in time to have a blonde crash into him. Sasori almost feel backwards but kept his ground. He caught the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Dei? Are you ok?"

Deidara nodded, his arms wrapped around Sasori's neck. He lifted his head and met the redhead's eyes. Sasori stared back into Deidara's blue eyes, wondering what was wrong. Deidara wrapped a hand around Sasori's neck and pulled him down until their lips met.

Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara slide his shut. Sara gasped and stared at the two in surprise. Naruto grinned when he saw this and punched his fist in the air before being knocked over by a wave. It took a few second for everything to register in Sasori's head.

Deidara was kissing him. In public. Their first public display of affection. And he wasn't kissing back why? Sasori slid his eyes shut and pressed his lips back against the blonde's, his arms tightening around him. Deidara pressed harder, his tongue slipping out from between his lips and running along Sasori's lips.

The redhead moaned very softly and parted his lips. Deidara stepped closer as he slid his tongue into the redhead's mouth. The blonde's tongue pressed against Sasori's, begging it to play. The tongue complied. Sasori whined softly when the blonde pulled back. He opened his eyes to meet Deidara's. The blonde was staring at him, his eyes intense. Sasori swallowed hard.

"Mine." Deidara whispered softly. Sasori couldn't speak so he only nodded. The blonde grinned and leaned up, pecking his lips. "Good." And with that he ran off back to Naruto.

Sasori stood there dumbfounded. He could felt he heat on his cheeks. Since when was he uke?! Sasori shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Sasori couldn't help but feel happy though. Even giddy. Deidara kissed him in public. The redhead wasn't sure why he did but he was just happy he did.

"So... um..." Sasori blinked and turned to Sara who was blushing, her eyes locked on the sand. "You're..."

"Yea..." Sasori licked his lips, still tasting Deidara.

"That's great." She smiled up at him. "You love each other, that's so sweet."

Sasori wasn't expecting this reaction, but he was glad he got it. "Yea..." She grinned at him before waving and running off. He sighed and turned back to the ocean. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed Deidara and Naruto were gone. But a few seconds later they emerged from the water, both panting for breath. They argued for a moment before Naruto tackled Deidara, both laughing.

Sasori sighed, shaking his head and headed back to Gaara. The redhead looked up from his book when he noticed his cousin standing in front of him. "Shouldn't you be watching them?"

"They're fine."

Gaara smirked slowly. "I saw your little... display."

Sasori blinked before a blush crossed his cheeks. "Oh... um... I'm sure you weren't the only one."

Gaara titled his head at his cousin. "Since when do you blush?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm only human."

Gaara chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush. Hm, Deidara's sure got one heck of an effect on you."

Sasori shrugged. "I love him."

"You do realize he's a mental patient that may never have the ability to love you back, don't you?"

Sasori's heart clenched at his cousin's words. "Yes... I know that. Don't remind me." He sighed, sitting down on the towel in front of Gaara.

"He cares about you. More then anyone. That's obvious. But after what he's been through... I highly doubt he'll ever love again."

"I'm happy with being the most important person to him. That's enough for me." Gaara nodded, understanding.

"Gaara!" The redhead looked behind Sasori to see Naruto and Deidara running toward them. Naruto jumped over Sasori and tackled Gaara.

"Ah! Naruto! You're getting me wet!" The redhead grumbled, keeping his book away from the wet blonde.

Deidara giggled from behind Sasori. "That sounded so wrong..." Sasori couldn't help but agree.

Naruto grinned and sat up in his knees, pulling Gaara back up. "Sorry! But you should come out there! It's so much fun!"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't swim."

The blonde pouted. "Please?"

Gaara faltered a bit. "No."

Naruto sighed, taking his answer before lunging forward and capturing Gaara's lips with his own. Deidara giggled, leaning down and placing his head by Sasori's ear.

"Do I have to make out with you too just to get you to come into the water?"

Sasori's body tensed at the feeling of Deidara's warm breath against his neck. "No, but you could do it anyway." He turned and grinned up at the blonde.

Deidara smiled at him. "Come on." He grabbed his arm and pulled up. "Come play with me!"

Sasori smirked and got to his feet. "You know, that sounded pretty wrong too."

Deidara blinked before blushing. "Sasori!"

The redhead laughed. "I'll play with you all right." He licked his lips.

Deidara's eyes widened and he squeaked when Sasori reached for him. "Ah but you gotta catch me first!" And the blonde took off running.

Sasori grinned and ran after the blonde. He finally caught up with him when they reached the water. Sasori caught the blonde and tackled him into the chest high water. They resurfaced laughing and splashing each other. It was the first time either of them had any real fun together.

"Ah!" Deidara squealed and jumped into Sasori's arms. The redhead blinked in surprise as the blonde wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist and clung to him.

"What?"

"Something touched me!"

Sasori titled his head and looked down at the water. **(If you've ever gone to the beach on the east coast then you know you can't see a damn thing in the water. But, I'm changing that for this story. The water's clear. Well, clear enough.) **He laughed when he spotted a crab scurrying along on the ocean floor. "Deidara it's only a crab."

"Yea! And they pinch!"

Sasori laughed and rubbed Deidara's back. "It's the ocean Dei; we're not the only ones in here."

"I know that." He pouted at him cutely.

Sasori leaned down and pecked his lips. "You're fine. He'll leave you alone if you leave him alone." Deidara nodded but didn't move, resting his head against Sasori's shoulder. "Dei?"

"I'm comfy..."

Sasori chuckled and ran his fingers through the blonde's pony tail. "Alright."

* * *

-Sighs- I got it out. This was actually easier to write then I thought. I wrote this all in one sitting. Took about 2 hours which is really long for me, but I did it. And don't worry; their fun at the beach hasn't ended. This was just the first half of the day. So, I figured this to be a good place to leave off in. Tell me what you think? Obviously this story has been lacking the romance and lovey stuff between Deidara and Sasori. So I hope I gave you enough in this part. But as I said, there's more. Including a lemon. We'll get into the kinky stuff later on in the story.

So, please review! Or you no get the next part! Yes, I shall hold the glorious lemon hostage until I get a good amount of reviews! (Haha you know I wouldn't do that) But still! Please review!

+Matt+

**P.S. - I have a few story ideas that I want you guys to check out. I want to do a new story after this and a few others of my stories have already been finished. So, I made a poll. Please go and vote on the story idea you like the best! **

**P.S.S. - OH! And I'm totally pimping my friend Joey. I know this isn't a Death Note story but I'm gonna inform you people anyway! If you like Sci-fi and romance PLEASE check out his stories! His first one Holding Onto Forever is a really cute story of MattXNear. And then the sequel (which he wrote for me) is incredible! It's got the sci-fi stuff in it. So, I was hoping you guys might wanna go check it out. I love Joey to death! -huggles Joey- He's a great friend and an awesome writer. fanfiction. net/u/1583890/**


	6. Explosion

So, I had random inspiration for this story! Since the new season of SVU aired I was like, I really need to focus on Shattered more. And BOOM! It hit me! The perfect plot line! Better then where I was going with Aki because this revolves around Deidara and goes with the title better. So, I can't wait to get to the part. You guys are totally going to freak. And, I've also planned this whole story out so we're looking at about 20 chapter total. Woot! I told you it would be longer then Forgotten Children! Also, I'd like to thank Axel for inspiring me to finally write this. I love you, Axel!

So, until then, enjoy this romantic part.

* * *

Around noon time all four men left the beach and went to a nice small restaurant for lunch. Naruto and Deidara weren't really use to seafood but they still tried some. Once Deidara stole one of Sasori's shrimp's, the blonde ordered a huge plate of them. Naruto loved Gaara's crab cakes.

Once lunch was over, they went back to the beach. It was early afternoon and there didn't seem to be as many people as there was earlier. Gaara sat under his umbrella, reading his book. Sasori decided to stay next to him while Deidara and Naruto ran off to build a sand castle. Sasori watched the two blondes for a while but it became boring so he lay down on the sand and took a nap.

"Sasori!" The redhead cracked open an eye at the voice. Deidara was standing over him with a huge grin on his face. "Come see your sand castle!"

Sasori sat up on his elbows, looking at Gaara who was already being pulled away by the other blonde. The redhead sighed and got to his feet. "Alright."

"Yay!" Deidara grabbed his hand and pulled him away from most of the people. The blonde's built the sand castle away from all the people and from the shore. Sasori gasped when he saw it. It was pretty big and obviously took a lot of time for them to make.

Naruto was hopping around Gaara as the redhead stared in awe at it. Sasori swallowed hard and smiled at Deidara. "It's amazing."

"I know!" He squealed, dragging him closer. Naruto noticed them and pulled Gaara over to them. They stood a few feet away from the castle. "But you want to see the best part?"

"Of course."

Naruto and Deidara glanced at each other, huge grins on their faces. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this and noticed a small black remote in Deidara's hand. Gaara noticed as well and suddenly looked concerned.

"Ah, Deidara. I don't think that's a good idea." The smaller redhead said.

Sasori looked between them confused. "Of course it is!" Deidara grinned. "Watch!" And he pressed the little red button.

A loud boom echoed over the beach. The sand castle exploded, sand going every where. Honestly, it was a beautiful sight to see. But Sasori was ridged. Deidara and Naruto were bouncing up and down, laughing. Gaara was shaking his head in disapproval. And the rest of the people on the beach were now scared of them.

Gaara grabbed Naruto and smacked him over the back of the head. "Are you insane? You could have hurt someone."

"Aw, come on Gaara! Wasn't it pretty?" The blonde pouted.

Deidara hopped over to Sasori. "So? What did you think?"

Sasori snapped out of it and stared at his blonde. "I... you... You blew it up."

"Sure did. Wasn't it awesome?!" The blonde was beaming with excitement.

Sasori couldn't damper that. "Yes, it was." He grabbed the blonde's hand and started leading him away from the now pile of sand. "Now let's move away before you get in trouble."

Deidara pouted but followed behind Sasori anyway. Gaara and Naruto followed as well. "Ah, Danna!" Deidara whined. Sasori almost tripped at the nickname. "That was fun though!"

Sasori smiled softly. "Well, how about if I play with you in the sand instead?"

The blonde brightened up. "OK!" He took hold of Sasori's hand and pulled the redhead toward the ocean.

Gaara and Naruto watched them run away with smiles on their faces. Gaara sat back down in his spot while Naruto just pouted at him. "What?"

"Gaara... Play with me!"

The redhead blinked before opening his arms. "Cuddle with me." It was Naruto's turn to blink. He grinned and jumped on the redhead cuddling into his lap. Ah, yes. Life was good.

* * *

"Danna! Look!" The blonde held out a small pink and grey creature to Sasori.

Sasori blinked and looked at the small creature in Deidara's sand covered hand. He smiled and poked it. "A sand crab."

"Sand crab?" Deidara tilted his head and brought his hand closer to see it. Then he started giggling. "Ah, it's tickling my hand! It's trying to dig through my hand."

Sasori chuckled softly. "Well, they dig in the wet sand and live in there."

Deidara giggled and put the crab back on the sand. Quickly is dug into the sand and disappeared. "Wow! Oh, Danna! Can we dig for sand crabs?"

Sasori got on his knees beside the blonde. "Sure." He took the blue bucket beside Deidara and put some wet sand and ocean water in it. Then he twisted it into the sand in front of them. "When you find one, put it in there."

Deidara grinned, his eyes sparkling like an innocent child's. "OK!" He rubbed his hands together and started digging. Sasori laughed softly at him and started digging as well. The blonde squeaked when the water came up to them, wetting them both.

Deidara giggled and blinked when he noticed all the small holes in the sand and small bubbles coming from them. He pointed to one and asked Sasori, "What is that?"

Sasori looked to where Deidara was pointing. "Oh, it's a sand crab."

"OH! So if I see that, there's a sand crab?"

"Yup."

"Yay!" Deidara wiggled to get more comfy on his knees and held his hands out, ready for when the water came up again. Once it did and left, Deidara found a hole and quickly dug into it. He squealed when he pulled his hand back and found a nicely sized sand crab. "Looky!" He held it out to Sasori.

"Oh, he's a big one." Sasori grinned back at him.

Deidara giggled some more and put it in the bucket. "This is fun!" He continued to dig with Sasori beside him. "You know, they sure don't look like any crab I've ever seen."

"True. But-" He was cut off by Deidara's squeal.

"Oh my god! Look!" He held out his hand to Sasori. In it was a really tiny sand crab. "It's soooo cute!" He poked it gently. "And I can still feel it trying to crawl into my hand!" He wiggled and put it in the bucket as well before starting to dig again.

Sasori chuckled at the blonde and watched him closely. Deidara was acting like he was 5 years old. But maybe it was the fact that he'd never seen anything like this before. His childhood was taken away from him, so now he had to experience those child-like things.

Sasori bit his lip, trying not to let it dawn on him that Deidara was still so much younger then him. Three more years and he would be forty while Deidara wasn't even close to thirty. Deidara was still so much a child and couldn't even function mentally without drugs. And yet... Sasori was falling more in love with him day by day.

"Danna?"

Sasori snapped out of it and looked at his blonde. Deidara was pouting lightly, looking at him with a concerned look. "Hm?"

"You spaced out..."

"Sorry." He gave him a smile.

Deidara smiled softly. "It's ok." And before Sasori knew it he was tackled backwards into the wet sand. Before he could speak the water pushed over him, causing Deidara to giggle.

"Dei." Sasori whined softly.

The blonde blushed lightly, giggling. He poked Sasori's nose before leaning down and kissing him gently. The redhead returned the kiss easily. It was a soft, simple kiss and it made Sasori feel better about his relationship with Deidara. The blonde pulled back grinning. Sasori returned his grin.

Deidara crawled off him. "Aww! No!" He whined, turning the blue bucket, which had been knocked over, back up. "They escaped!"

Sasori chuckled and got to his feet. "Let's go catch them then." He scoped the blonde up into his arms causing Deidara to squeal.

"Ah! Danna! What are you doing?"

Sasori just smiled at him as he walked into the water. Deidara watched the water as Sasori went in until it came to his waist. Deidara blinked when he stopped and looked into Sasori's eyes. He was smirking... Not good.

"Danna-" Deidara was cut off when Sasori suddenly dropped him into the water. He came up a few seconds later, glaring at the redhead. "I'll get you for that!" He glomped the redhead, both of them falling back into the water.

* * *

After their fun at the beach they all went back to their hotel rooms. It was almost dinner time to they decided to go out to dinner after they cleaned up from the beach. Gaara and Naruto would be dining separate from Sasori and Deidara though. Romantic dinner time!

Sasori looked up when the bathroom door opened and his blonde stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was running a brush through his still wet blonde hair. Sasori smiled at him softly before going back to his suitcase.

"Ne, Danna?"

"Hm?"

"I think I got sunburn..."

Sasori blinked and stood up straight. Deidara was finished brushing his hair and was now looking at him, a small blush on his cheeks. "Where?"

"My back..."

Sasori walked over to him and turned the blonde around inspecting his back. Indeed, he was a little red on his back but more so on his shoulders. He spun the blonde back around to face him and noticed a little on his chest too. "You sure did."

Deidara pouted lightly. "It hurts a bit."

Sasori patted his head. "Lay on the bed and I'll but some Aloe on it." He moved back to his suitcase digging for the blue bottle.

"Ok." Deidara moved to the bed and sat down on it.

"Ah ha!" Sasori pulled out a bottle of blue goopy stuff.

Deidara crinkled his nose at it. "That's going on me?"

"Trust me. It'll feel good. Now lay on your stomach." Deidara eyed the bottle before doing as told. Sasori crawled over top of him and poured some of the blue stuff into his hands. He rubbed them together and started to massage it into Deidara's back.

The blonde shivered slightly. "Ah, that's cold."

"It's supposed to be. It helps with the heat and also makes it hurt less." Deidara nodded his head and buried it into the pillow. Sasori watched him closely as he ran his fingers over Deidara's back. Sasori massaged it into Deidara's neck causing the blonde to moan softly.

The redhead paused for a spilt second but continued to massage the boy's back. Deidara continued to moan softly when Sasori would get to a really good spot. To keep Deidara moaning he would focus on the spots that felt the best to Deidara. Sasori swallowed hard. He was getting worked up listening to Deidara.

They hadn't done anything sexual since the first time they did it. Poor Sasori... Five years without getting laid. The redhead was easily worked up. Especially with the cause of his torment moaning underneath him. Sasori took a deep breath to control himself. It worked for the time being.

After a while of massaging Deidara's back, he lifted up and flipped the blonde over. Deidara blinked, surprised, but didn't complain. The redhead put a little more Aloe into his hands and rubbed it into Deidara's chest.

"Ah. Danna. That feels so much better." The blonde practically purred. Sasori stopped when he realized the towel that was around the blonde's waist had opened. He blinked and his stopped caused Deidara to open his eyes and look at Sasori. He realized what the redhead was staring at and blushed. "Ne... Danna?" The redhead raised his now redder then normal eyes to the blonde's blue one. "You like what you see?"

Sasori's eyes widened a bit at the blushing blonde. "D-Dei?"

The blonde smiled and sat up, coming eye level with the redhead. He grabbed the back of Sasori's neck and pulled him to him, their lips coming together. Sasori froze for a moment before returning the kiss and pushing Deidara back onto the bed.

* * *

Sasori closed the door behind him, grinning at the bouncing blonde in front of him. "Ah! Danna, come on! We're gonna be late!"

Sasori shook his head and followed after the blonde. Indeed, they were cutting it close. They had to be at the restaurant for their reservation in5 minutes. Hopefully they'd make it in time.

"Danna! Walk faster! I'm hungry!" Deidara turned to him and pouted.

Sasori chuckled and caught up to him. "You're the one who wanted to have fun in the shower too."

Deidara's eyes widened and he blushed. "Ah... um..."

"Exactly. Now come on." Sasori started walking once again.

Deidara blinked and ran after him. "Danna! Wait for me!"

They made it to dinner in time and ate. After dinner, Deidara decided that he wanted to go walk on the beach in the dark. So, they went to the beach and took a stroll. They strolled down the beach, lite by the lights from the hotels, hand in hand.

After a while, Deidara broke away and ran in front of Sasori grinning. The redhead raised an eye brow at him as the blonde began spinning around and singing.

"Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Cause a boy like you is impossible to find. Impossible to find." (1)

Sasori watched Deidara as he continued to spin and sing. The blonde had a pretty good voice. But Deidara got to dizzy and fell in the sand laughing. Sasori chuckled and walked over to him. Deidara grinned up at him and patted the sand beside him. Sasori obliged and sat down beside the blonde.

"The moon's really pretty tonight." Deidara said softly, looking up at the almost full moon.

Sasori nodded and reached over, running his fingers through the blonde's long hair. Deidara blinked and looked at him, smiling softly. Sasori leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently. Deidara returned the kiss but it only lasted a few seconds before Sasori pulled back.

"Dei...?"

Deidara blinked and scooted closer to him. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Deidara lowered his head a bit, focusing his eyes on the sand. "I... I know Sasori. And I'm happy you still love me after all these years." He cuddled up against Sasori's side. "But..." He bit his lip. "I can't Sasori... not yet... I'm trying... I swear I am but... I can't..."

Sasori sighed softly and placed a finger under Deidara's chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. "It's ok. I don't expect you to right now."

Deidara's eyes glistened in the moon light. "But... Sasori I care about you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You... mean everything to me."

Sasori smiled. "Then, for now, that's enough." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

* * *

(1)- "Fall For You" by Seconhand Seranade (i think i spelled that right...)

-Sniffs- I feel so bad for Sasori... Poor Dei can't love him back. But, he will! O.O... I wasn't supposed to give that away... Yes. I've finally decided on an ending. And it's a very happy one if I do say so myself. And don't worry. Aki will still be a big part in this story. I had planned a lemon for this part but... I felt it wasn't really needed. Sorry, maybe you'll get one in the future. No, you will get one in the future. I promise.

Anyway, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
